Cicatrices del Tiempo
by ReginaMillsEvil
Summary: Dedicado a todas las personas que han soportado mis ventoleras.A mis amantes on rol. OS QUIERO. Esto es un fic escrito por una fan , si fuera escritora no estaría aquí. Por fa si no te gusta pido respeto. Fic situado después de Neverland.


Cicatrices del Tiempo

Decicatorias. A todas las personas que han soportado mis insolencias , por que no comprendo mucho ni el idioma jodido del puñetero inglés. A todas esas personas que han soportado mi mala hostia permanente.¡ Va por vosotros! . Por favor si no te gusta reserva tus insultos please... NO SOY ESCRITORA.

Si me lo llegan a decir antes no me lo hubiera creído posiblemente. No me lo hubiera creído jamás. Soy la hija de Blancanieves. Ese cuento que me he leído más de una vez estando sola, y me hubiera gustado que me lo leyera mi madre. ¿ Os imagináis un cuento leído por mi madre? La verdad sería irónico. Pero más irónico es todo lo que he vivido en Storybrooke. Mi situación actual es sencilla. Me sitúo en la casa de la Alcaldesa. Si , lo sé , es extraño , muy extraño , pero lo verdaderamente importante es ¿ Cómo he llegado aquí?... y a esta situación.  
Después de tanto sufrimiento en Neverland , lugar dónde tampoco me imaginaba que iba a estar , por fin llegamos al pueblo. Y de verdad esperaba que la situación cambiara. En estos momentos estoy avanzando la historia en el libro de Henry. La historia continua. Después de llegar de esas Tierras , muy amablemente , Regina me ofreció dormir en su casa debido a la obcecación de mi madre por darme un hermano , así que acepté. Entre nosotros , me gusta la casa de la Alcaldesa, y hasta poco a poco me cae bien.

A altas horas de la madrugada y yo no podía dormir , definitivamente con todo lo que había vivido , estaba algo inquieta. Así que me fui al salón con un té en mis manos. Mi sorpresa era que no estaba sola. Regina estaba sentada en sofá , había encendido la chimenea , estaba mirándola con los brazos apoyados en las piernas.

-¿ Va todo bien?- Una preguna muy típica lo sé , pero de alguna manera tenía que empezar a hablar.  
Me podía imaginar algo de el miedo que tenía ,¿ Perder a Henry por Neal?. Regina me miró y asintió sin hablar , así que me senté en el sofá donde ya había una manta.

- Te dejo un trozo de manta si quieres- Suspiré lentamente mirándola ,me estaba dando algo de pena. Por primera vez , me apetecía escuchar algunas de sus historias.

Por fin me contestó: - Gracias bien- ¿ Estaba bien , a mi no me lo parecía , así que empecé a hablar a riesgo de estar equivocada.

-Lo mio con Neal… es imposible de retomar.- Dije observandola como para darle la seguridad de que Henry también era su hijo.

Lentamente , la Alcaldesa se sentó a mi lado y se dispuso a hablar.

- Nada es imposible si tu amor esta vivo. – Dijo con un tono de pesadumbre- Estaba pensando en mi madre.- Regina se tocó suavemente los labios pasando por su cicatriz muy despacio. Y entonces la miré a los labios de manera instintiva. Me acomodé y le hice una petición para alejar el pensamiento de Neal : - Cuentame. Cuentáme como te hiciste esa cicatriz- Lo cierto es que me agradaba mirarla de repente. Me agradaba la idea de que se esforzase tanto en no destrozar las vidas de la gente, y sobretodo su amor por Henry.  
Cuando le pedí hablar de la cicatriz ella se retractó , se retiró con la mano en ella , y me miró haciendo recuerdo.

- La cicatriz- Dijo ella tragando saliva- Quizás es una de las heridas físicas que más me dolieron , la que más. Yo era una niña – Despacio se acercó a mi contándome la historia muy de cerca- Yo había pedido un caballo. Tenía ganas de tener uno. De esto que pasaban dos hombres; uno más delgado y otro gordito. Muy graciosos, con un caballo. Entre ellos hablaban con el caballo , Rocinante lo llamaban. Y de pronto mi madre , como de la nada movió las manos empujando a los dos hombres lejos , muy lejos. Rocinante se puso muy nervioso, demasiado. Y mi madre no podía tolerarlo. Sacó duramente el corazón de el caballo , para que no tuviera sentimientos. Yo me enfadé , escape. Me fui a casa antes que ella.-  
Durante el relato los ojos de la acladesa se humedecían sin dejar de mirarme , tanto…. Que llegaba a cohibirme.-

- Cuando me pilló en casa fue peor. Cuando me pillo en casa me castigó , me dio un golpe de tal manera que me dí con el filo de una de las escaleras en mi labio….- Hizo una pausa y me puso mis dedos sobre su cicatriz. Yo me puse nerviosa , pero asentí para que continuara con lo que tenía que contarme.-

- Conseguí un truco , le puse el corazón que estaba escondido y le enseñe a disimular para engañar a mi madre… y así lo hicimos-

Sentí el tacto de su cicatriz , era profunda más de lo que parecía , y acaricie su rostro. Cuando me di cuenta estaba tan cerca que podía notar su respiración.

- Lo lamento Regina- Dije mirándola a los ojos ,esos ojos bañados en recuerdos. Y me retiré despacio.

- No , no te quites- Dijo ella sujetándome de la mano- No te quites por favor… sigue acariciándome.

Noté su suplica en cierta manera, y continué llevando mi mano a su pelo, la recosté despacio sobre mis piernas.

- No tienes por que contármelo. Esta bien….

Lo admito ,el verla flagelándose así me dolía. Me dolía más de lo que podía esperar. Mis manos se metieron por su cuello para tratar de calmarla , y ella se colocó boca arriba para poder mirarme.

- Necesito que sepas por que soy como soy.

No sé de donde vino mi acto, pero mi dedo índice se posó en su boca sellando un silencio y acontinuación mi frente se posó en la suya.

- Regina…. Después de todo lo que has conseguido no puedes tirarlo todo por la borda por un recuerdo. Yo yo te quiero así.- ¿ Dije te quiero? En seguida me corregí- Te acepto tal y como eres.

No hubo más palabras , solo un silencio que se fue anidando en nosotras provocando un beso tras otros , besos extraños , sin lengua y muy seguidos. Besos cortos pero con un amor y un sentimiento de protección enorme. Fue entonces cuando Regina me abrazó , me abrazó tan fuerte que notaba su desesperación , yo la había perdonado hace demasiado tiempo… pero ella ¿ Ella se había perdonado de verdad.?

Tras ese abrazo , levantando la vista pude ver a Henry , me estaba esperando para comenzar a escribir un poco en su libro cosas que nunca se contaron, recordar historias , contar quizás cicatrices en el tiempo.

FIN


End file.
